


Not Some Damsel

by LeFoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki Got This Shit Covered, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Team Give Tony A Break, Tony Ain't No Dame, Tony Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFoy/pseuds/LeFoy
Summary: The Post-Civil War scene Marvel forgot to add where Tony gets the fuck over Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited (finished at 2 am oops). Feel free to point out the mistakes!

The crunching sound of glass shattering under sheer pressure sliced into the wintery air. The surrounding metal bending under the force of the vibranium as it pressed further, embedding itself into the brunet's chest plate. He held his breath. His honey hued eyes staring up into wild, cerulean ones. There wasn't an ounce of remorse flickering about in the others gaze. Just a little more deeper, a little more pressure, and he'd be dead. With that very realization, Tony's frame began to tremble as air rushed into his lungs.

 

He woke up with a startled gasp, hand reflexively reaching up to press into his sternum, desperately checking to see if it was still in tact. “It was a mere nightmare, sir. You are currently in New York, safe in the Tower." FRIDAY's voice promptly chimed in.

 

Safe. He was safe. New York. Not Siberia.

 

A sigh left Tony's lip in both relief and exhaustion, a drop of sweat trickling down the side of his temple to pave a path towards his jawline. It was a distant reminder of how often this occurred. How often he’d wake up gasping for air, how often those steel, blue eyes would bore into his, reminding him he was indeed a man who had everything, yet nothing.  

Nothing back then, at least.

 

The Avengers are back, the Accords are in play, and the charges against Steve Rogers and his team were lifted. All thanks to Tony Stark, an ex-Avenger. He’d retracted all his fundings from SWORD and The Avengers after the war. The only contact remaining between the two and him were for the weapon and gear upgrades needed for the team. All paid by SWORD. Nothing more, nothing less.

SI shouldered a financial hit after the war, stocks plummeted and sponsors pulled left and right. Not to mention the UN made it extremely difficult to grant immunity to the other team. Thus, the genius stayed up night after night polishing the three-thousand-something-paged Accords to fit both parties. If anything good came out of the ordeal, it was that Tony was no longer the buffer between the fuck-ups and General Ross. If The Avengers wanted something done, they’d have to get it from Ross themselves. 

 

Putting everything aside, the billionaire needed a drink...By a drink, he meant five. He'd met with Steve yesterday morning, and the Norns forbid such a thing re-occur.

 

Placing his palms against the mattress, Tony pushed himself off the bed, languidly trudging across the marble flooring as he made his way to the kitchen. Somnolent, still, the brunet clumsily grazed the tips of his fingers across the rim of a shot glass, sending it diving down to kiss the floor.

 

[——————————————————————

 

The steaming liquid seeped into the beige carpet as Tony cursed, quickly picking the porcelain cup off the ground to place it on the counter, listening to the beeping of DUM-E as the robot wheeled itself in to clean up the mess. “Sorry, it’s not often I see a super-soldier sitting on my couch in almost complete darkness. Coffee?”

The soldier’s face was stoic as he stood, hands clasped behind his back in a military stance while he turned to Tony, shaking his head. “No need. Sorry for arriving earlier than expected. I didn’t mean to startle you.” His voice was steady, calm, purposeful. Like Captain America.

Not Steve.

“It’s fine, just reminds me how much I need to upgrade FRIDAY.” The brunet spoke as he rolled his wrists, wincing just a tad. Hours of coding wasn’t exactly relaxing, not after finalizing his spat with the Accords. “Take a seat, this won’t take long.” 

The blonde nodded as he watched the engineer slip a familiar package off the counter. After settling himself back onto the couch, he continued to notice the small changes in the other. Tony seemed younger. His brown locks curled at the nape of his neck whilst the top of his head held a disheveled mess, a few strands sticking out from the heap. That too, was familiar. 

When the genius got within a reasonable distance, he set the package down onto the coffee table, shrugging. “I don’t need it.” Tony was tired. Tired of sitting in Steve’s room. Tired of going through the man’s sketches. Tired of staring at the god-forbidden phone. Tired of holding onto the shield as if it were the past. Tired of trying to keep something that wasn’t his…

 

Was never his.

 

Steve nodded wordlessly as he glanced at the package before shifting his gaze back to Tony. “Anything else?”

Empty. His baby blue eyes were empty. Just like his finger.

 

Tony almost shook his head, but stopped himself. 

He was done. 

Done holding onto something that was long gone. 

 

“I…” Tony trailed off before his voice began to waver, reaching into his pocket. His slender fingers trembled in the slightest as they wrapped around a small, navy blue box tied with a white ribbon. “This…Belongs to you.” He set the small box down on top of the package, stepping away after. “I know it’s mine to keep, but,” Tony paused, flickering his brown orbs to the man on the couch. The man who was silently staring at the small box. “I don’t want to have anything to do with it.”

A moment of muteness passed. The faint ticking of Tony’s watch infiltrating the soundless air.

 

“I miss you, Tony.”

A somber smile tugged at the blonde’s lips. His cerulean eyes flickering up to hold warm, coffee toned ones. These were the very same eyes Steve once woke up to. They’d gaze up at him while a sated smile painted itself onto those rosy lips, their owner splayed out on his chest as rays of the morning sunlight cascaded over the brunet’s rich, olive skin. The bed sheets crumpled up at the soles of their feet.

Home. They were once his home.

 

It was Tony’s turn to nod as he turned to head back to the bar. Scotch. He needed some scotch. “Good to know, Rogers. Shouldn’t you be leaving me now?” _It’s not like you haven’t done it before._

Steve remained quiet for a moment more, knowing the words left unsaid. His fingers itched the grab the velvet box, to put it back into Tony’s hands and tell him everything would be like it was before. But he couldn’t. Nothing would be the same. Not after what had happened. It’d be a lie.

“I know I hurt you, but I still care about you. If I could have saved Bucky without hurting you I would.” His blue eyes searched brown, searching for a mere ounce of trust. Trust in what Steve had said was true. “You know I would, Tony. Don’t you?” Perhaps, just perhaps, he thought, there was a chance.

The brunet smiled scornfully as he poured the amber liquid into a shot glass. He had tried numerous times to negotiate The Accords. To negotiate Bucky. To negotiate The Avengers. All for the team. All in vain.  

"Does it matter?"

 

_Did it matter?_

_Would it change anything?_

_Would it erase the past?_

Steve returned the ghost of a smile, shaking his head. 

"No, I guess it doesn't."

  

"Your goal was to keep Bucky safe no matter the cost. Even if it meant smashing your shield into my suit's reactor. A shield my father made to protect." A disdained laugh slipped passed Tony's lips as he set the empty shot glass down. "The press would have a field day if you had killed me with it. Can you imagine? I can already see the headlines, 'Tony Stark Killed by Captain America Using The Very Shield His Father Created!' "

"I wouldn't have killed you!" Steve hissed, eyebrows knit in trepidation as he clutched onto the velvet box. "I...I wasn't thinking when I... I just-"

"Wanted Bucky safe." Tony finished for him. His grip on the glass tightening, jaw clenching as he forced a smile in Steve's direction. "Well, he's safe. You won, Rogers. Congratulations."

The Captain lifted a hand up to haphazardly run his fingers through his blonde locks. “Tony, I loved you.”

"Yeah? Where the fuck was that love when you left me to die in Siberia?" The brunet calmly inquired despite the growing lump in his throat that threatened to cause his voice to waver. Traitor. His body was a traitor. "Where in the actual hell were you when Vision found me going into hypothermic shock? If Vision had found me ten minutes later I..." he trailed off, not wanting to dwell on the memory. For the very memory was the reason for so many sleepless nights. Nights filled with pillows soaked in cold sweat and bed sheets ruined with tears. Nights of damned-

 

A beep came from below.

 

DUM-E was holding out a towel for him to take. His hand was bleeding. The shot glass had cracked under his grasp, a single shard pressing into his palm. "Remind me to buy thicker shot glasses..." He muttered to the robotic claw. 

Steve seemed to be alerted by this as he instantaneously made his way to the brunet, "Let me-"

"Get out."

"Tony don't be ridiculous, I-"

"Get out, Steve. If you want the bleeding to stop, you'll leave and let me take care of myself." 

The bleeding had already begun to cease, but Tony wanted to get his point across. His love for the other stopped the day he slipped the vibranium ring off his finger and locked it away. Six months ago. He'd been holding onto the loss of friendship since then, but no longer. He was Tony fucking Stark. Not some damsel from the nineties that squandered for affection.

“Are you sure?” Steve paused for a second to let his eyes roam over the brunet’s features. Tony’s umber orbs burned into his with ferocious certainty, the underlying fierceness of his very being simmering under the painted expression of nonchalance. It was then he realized he wasn’t dealing with Tony, no. He was dealing with _The_ Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries. Genius. Billionaire. Philanthropist.

 

“Always.”

——————————————————————]

 

A pale arm clad in black leather and green silk materialized beside him, a soft tsk-ing sound following the appearance. 

“My, my, how careless you are, dear mortal,” the melodic voice of the God waltzed in, emerald spheres emitting a voiceless inquiry as he set the glass into its place, reaching for a teacup instead. His remaining arm found its way around Tony’s waist, pulling the man back flush against his chest. With a sharp intake of breath, the engineer turned in deity’s hold, his injured hand resting on the God’s shoulder while the other gripped at the leather covering his arm. Tony’s nostrils readily invited in the scent of leather and mint, the familiar smell sending a wave of calm through his mind, washing away the remnants of the nightmare he had not five minutes ago.

“You’re back...I...” he buried his face into the juncture of the others neck, willing himself not to break into a sob. “I missed you.”

 

Lissome fingers found themselves treading through the bedraggled hair of the other, a simpering smile tugging on the corner of his lips whilst he looked down at the other, watching the sleep-deprived genius melt into his embrace. “As I, you. Now,” he lifted the tea cup, wafting it through the air as a tea bag levitated itself out of a cabinet, a few other items following suit to begin a fluid dance. “Lavender is known to induce sleep, and you, my sweet, need a frightfully heavy dose of it.”

Tony parted his lips to make a remark, but was quickly muted by Loki’s index finger before being lifted into a pair of robust arms. Begrudgingly, the brunet kept quiet, opting to lean his cheek against Loki’s torso as he was carried to his bedroom. With a gentle nudge of the God’s arms, Tony found himself airborne as he floated towards the circular bed, watching the comforters in amusement when they unraveled themselves and lifted up to drape over his frame, folding once to leave his upper body uncovered. “Sap.”

The word brought a grin to Loki’s lips while he waved his hand, using his seidr to change into a pair of dark green sweats. He then moved to settle in beside Tony, who quite easily conquered a seat on the God’s lap, curling into the deity's bare chest, cheek firmly pressed against a defined collarbone. He wouldn’t be moving any time soon. 

 

Nevertheless, the textbook lying on the nightstand reminded Tony that he needed to help Peter with his Chemistry Report. Bruce's white lab coat hung over the chair told him he needed to start on the upgrade for Rhodey Bear’s legs. The small notebook set on the countertop said Vision would be back in a week after exploring the world with Pepper. Lastly, the gold band fit snug around his finger whispered that he’d be loved for all of eternity. The chaste press of lips to the nape of his neck only reinforced the last statement. 

Yet, the man couldn't help himself from lifting his hand to admire the band encasing his finger, watching it glint in all its golden glory with the faintest movement. Swirls of silver held three stones securely in its embrace. A single red stone protected between two green ones. They gave off an unearthly glow for they were of a different realm. Charmed by the God himself.

Needless to say, for once in his life, Tony was content. But most importantly, happy.

 

Not like being hand-fed lavender tea by his fiancé at four in the morning hinted at the idea or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are food for an author's soul, so be sure to leave one. <3
> 
> Oh, and kudos too!


End file.
